That Don't Impress Me Much
by Ashluver505
Summary: When random people start taking a liking for a now famous Ash, he explains to each that they're not special. All the while Gary is getting jealous..............songfic Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONG! I ONLY WISH!


That Don't Impress Me Much

It was a normal day for our heroes as they were walking through what seemed like an endless forest to the next town. "Alright, the city's just up ahead." Max said looking up from the pokenav. "Yes, the gym's getting so close!" Ash cried. "Pika!" Pikachu piped in equally excited. "Some things never change." Misty said smiling. May and Dawn nodded. Ash looked at them and stuck out his tongue at the girls. "Not like you girls don't get excited for the next contest." Ash told them. "I have agree with Ash on that one." Brock said. The girls shrugged.

Ash looked behind them at the young researcher. "Uh, you ok, Gary?" "Hmm?" the brunette said looking up from the ground to see the other six looking at him. "Oh, yea, just fine. Just got lost in my thoughts." He said embarrassedly. "If you say so." Ash said. "There it is guys!" Max yelled. The seven looked over the hill. "Alright, Blue Cross City!" May said excitedly. "I can't wait to get to the center and take a nice long shower!" Dawn said. "Ooohh me too!" Misty exclaimed. May nodded eagerly. The guys just shook their heads.

"Why are we just standing here?" Ash questioned. "Let's go!" he said and took off down the hill. "Same old Ash." Gary said smiling. "You know like it." Misty teased. The others nodded. Gary flushed. "Oh shut up." "Come on, guys, we can't let Ash get too far ahead." Brock said. They nodded and took off after Ash.

They got to the center to find Ash already there giving his pokemon to Nurse Joy. "What took you guys so long?" Ash asked as they walked up to the counter. "We can't all run like the wind ya know." Misty said. Ash shrugged. The others gave Nurse Joy and got two different rooms for the night. One for the boys and one for the girls. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." Brock suggested. "Then we'll need to stock up on supplies." Gary said. They nodded. "Alright. Let's go." Ash said. They started to walk out of the center when a voice stopped them.

"Oh my gosh!" A young male with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes exclaimed as he jumped in front of them. The seven looked at each other. "You're Ash Ketchum right?" They all blinked while Ash slightly blushed. "Uh, yea." Ash confirmed. "Wow, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you." The young man said. He looked about to be a few years older than them. "Uhhh……." "I'm Jake." He said holding out his hand. "Uh, well as you know I'm Ash and these are my friends Gary, Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn." Ash said gesturing to the others.

"Oh yea I know all about you guys as well." They all looked surprised. "Really?" Brock questioned. "Of course. I wanted to know everything about Ash so I looked into the friends that he was traveling with. You're a breeder from Pewter City, you're Professor Oak's grandson who is also from Pallet like Ash, you're the youngest of four sisters that run the Cerulean Gym, you're a coordinator from Petalburg and you're her little brother who's training to be a gym leader like ya'lls dad, and you're trying to be a top coordinator like your mom from Twinleaf Town." They all blinked.

"Wow, someone really did do their research." Brock said. Jake nodded. "I wanted to learn all I could about Ash and his friends." "Uh, if I may ask, why did you want to learn so much about Ash?" Max asked. "Because I'm Ash's biggest fan of course." He told them. They all blinked again. Jake grabbed Ash's hands. "I just want you to know that you're an amazing trainer and you're the only one able to keep going and be the pokemon master." Ash blushed and sweatdropped. "Um, thank you???" Ash really didn't know what to make of this situation.

"I was wondering, could we possibly hang out?" Jake asked Ash. Ash blinked. "Uhhh….." "Say I buy you lunch?" Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn all looked extremely surprised while Gary just scowled. "Um, well, I, uh…." Ash was so lost. He'd never been asked this before. "Um, well, we were just about to head to lunch." Ash said nervously. "Well since they see you everyday, why not join me. You guys wouldn't mind if he came with me for a bit, do you?" "Uh….." They all looked at one another. "Great!" Jake exclaimed taking Ash's hand. "I know a great little restaurant we could go to." Jake said starting to pull Ash out of the center. "Huh????" Ash said surprised as he was pulled out the building. He looked back at his friends as he was being dragged out. They all silently waved……..all but Gary who looked ready to kill.

"Well that was…….interesting……" May said. "That's for sure." Dawn replied. "You think Ash will take interest in him?" Max questioned. "Hmmm, maybe." Brock said. "Let's hope not." Gary said bitterly. The others looked at him sympathetically knowing how in love he was with his long time friend. "I guess we should go eat too." Misty said. They nodded and walked out.

*With Ash and Jake*

"So, you're a rocket scientist?" Ash questioned surprised at the news. Jake nodded. "Even at your young age?" Ash asked again finding out Jake was only 22. Jake nodded again. "I'm genius, what can I say?" He said smugly. Ash stifled a laugh.

_I've known a few a guys who thought they were pretty smart, but you've being right down to an art, you think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall, you're a regular original, know it all._

"Pretty impressive, don't ya think?" He asked overconfidently. "Uh….." "I mean, who in the world doesn't want to be a genius. Too bad there are very few……and I'm one of them!" he laughed trying to show of. "It's cool you're a rocket scientist and all, but it's not that impressive." Ash said. Jake looked at him. "I mean, it's a wonderful accomplishment and all and it's great for you, but seriously, you don't need to be so arrogant about it. You're right, very few people are that smart but when you start acting all immature about it, it's a huge turn off." Ash explained.

_Oh woah, you think you're special, oh woah you think you're something else…….ok, so you're a rocket scientist…….that don't impress me much, so ya got the brains but have ya got the touch, now don't get me wrong, yea I think you're alright, but that won't keep warm in the middle of the night………..that don't impress me much._

"Hey guys!" Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Gary looked up from the pokemon. "Hey Ash." Misty greeted as he walked up to the group. "How was your little date?" Max joked. "Uh, horrible?" Ash said. They looked at him oddly. "I think he thought he could impress me by being a rocket scientist." "What you tell him?" May asked. "That it didn't impress me that much." Ash said truthfully. Gary inwardly sighed. "So, no more dates?" Dawn questioned. "I sure hope not." Ash told them. Gary then physically sighed. "So, we were thinking, since we were here we could go to a concert tonight." Brock said. "There's a famous singer coming and we won seven tickets. Strangely enough." Brock told him. "Sounds good to me." Ash said. "Cool, starts at 7." Gary said. "Sweet, plenty of time to train." Ash said running off. They all shook their heads.

*8:45 that night*

"Man, that was an awesome concert!" May exclaimed. Dawn nodded. "Jared is sooooo cute isn't he?" Misty nodded. The guys all rolled their eyes. Ash and Gary caught each other's eye and both blushed and looked away. Brock and Max chuckled. "Ash Ketchum?" The 7 trainers turned around to see a man about 6 feet tall. "Uh, that's me." Ash said. "Can I help you?" "Yes, I need you to come with me." He said. Ash gulped. This guy did not look like the kind of guy to mess with. "Don't worry, it won't take long." He assured him. Ash looked at his friends. "I'd go if I were you." Max whispered. "He looks really strong." Ash nodded. "Do you have your pokemon with you?" Brock asked. Ash nodded. "Alright, if you're not back in 20 minutes we'll come after you." "Ok." Ash turned back towards the man. He gestured for Ash to follow. "If someone tries to hurt him…….." Gary said. "I don't think so." May said. The others looked her. "He looks like a security guard." She told them. "That's true." Dawn agreed. They all nodded.

The tall man led Ash behind the stage into the back and stopped at a door with a star on it. "This is Jared's room. He saw you in the crowd and would like to speak to you." "Oh." Ash said surprised. The man knocked. "Enter." A voice came from inside. The man opened the door. "I brought that kid you wanted." He told the blonde with hazel eyes. "I'm not a kid." Ash told him annoyed that so many people still referred to him that way. "Whatever." The man said pushing Ash inside and then closing the door. Ash scowled at the door. "Ash Ketchum." Ash turned. "It's an honor to meet you." Jared said holding out his hand. "Um, you too." Ash said.

"Please, come sit." The blonde gestured to the couch. "Um, ok." Ash walked to it and sat. Jared went to the little refrigerator and pulled out two drinks. "Thirsty?" he asked the pokemon master in training. "Um, yea I guess." Ash replied. The singer walked to couch and sat down next to Ash a little too close for comfort. "So, what's a powerful trainer like you doing here?" "Um, we were just passing through the city and my friend won the tickets so we decided to come see it." Ash explained while watching as the blonde pulled a comb out of sleeve to comb his hair. "Well, did you like the concert?" He asked. "Yea, it was cool. I've never been too much into music but this was a lot of fun and really cool." Jared nodded shifting to take a small mirror out of his pocket. Ash arched his eyebrow.

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket and a comb up his sleeve, just in case, and all that extra ol' gel in your hair outta lock it, cause heaven forbid it should fall out of place._

"Do you know why I wanted you to come here?" He asked. "Uh, no……not really." Ash replied. "Well I think the famous should date the famous, don't you?" "Uh, I never really thought of it." Ash told him truthfully. "Well, since I'm a VERY famous singer, and you're a famous trainer, I think we should go out. What do you say? I mean, don't you think it'd be cool to date someone with as much fame as I have?" Jared asked arrogantly. "Uh, not really." Ash said. "Being famous isn't exactly that big of deal to me. Maybe to some other people, but not me." Jared looked ataken back. No one had ever denied him before! Who did this guy think he was!? "Sorry to disappoint you but I really don't want to go out with someone like you." Ash stood up. "Excuse me, my friends are waiting for me." And with that Ash walked out.

_Oh woah, you think you're special, oh woah, you think you're something else……….ok, so you're Brad Pitt………….that don't impress me much, so you've got the looks but have ya got the touch, now don't get me wrong yea I think you're alright, but that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night………..that don't impress me much._

Gary tapped his foot on the ground. "Calm down, Gary, Ash will be back soon." May said. "In fact here he comes now." They all looked as Ash walked up to them looking extremely irritated. "So? What happened?" Max questioned. "Well apparently Jared believes that, and I quote, 'the famous should date the famous'." Ash told them. "So, he wanted to go out with you?" Brock asked. Ash nodded. "Apparently he saw me in the crowd." Gary, once again, looked ready to kill. "Well, what you say?" Dawn asked. "No, of course. I'm not going out with some arrogant prick who thinks he's so much better than everyone else." Now everyone could tell he was irritated. Ash noticed Gary's jealous look and arched an eyebrow thoughtfully. 'He couldn't…….'Ash thought. 'It's not possible is it? Gary have feelings for me………' "Well, alright, so should we get out of here?" Misty questioned everyone. They all nodded.

*Next day-walking out of town*

"Well, this was sure an interesting experience." Brock said as they walked towards the open road. The others agreed. They were just about to leave the city boundaries when a car honked behind them. They all turned in time to see a bright red sports car pull up. "Wow." Max said as the car came to a stop and the driver jumped out. "Um, I'm looking for an Ash Ketchum." The red head said. Ash sighed. "That's me." Ash said walking forward. "Cool, Nurse Joy wanted me to bring you back to the center. Your mom is on the phone with an emergency." Ash's eyes widened. "My mom? What's wrong?" Ash asked assuming the worst. "I don't know. Nurse Joy just wanted me to come get you and told me to tell your friends to wait here." Ash looked at his friends worriedly. "Go, we'll be here when you get back." Gary said. Ash nodded and ran to the passenger side of the car. The guy jumped back in but quickly stopped Ash. "Um, do you mind taking your shoes off?" Ash blinked. "This ride is my life." "Um, ok?" Ash quickly took his shoes off and jumped in. The car sped down the hill. "I sure hope Ash's mom is alright." Dawn said. The others nodded in agreement.

As soon as the car pulled up in front of the center, Ash jumped out and ran inside. "Nurse Joy!" Ash called. She pointed to the phone on the side of the center. Ash ran towards it. "Mom!" Ash exclaimed seeing her face. "Oh Ash, thank goodness!" She said. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Sweetheart, I need to tell you something. Professor Oak is in the hospital." "WHAT!? What's wrong!?" "He has pneumonia, but there's no need to worry, the doctors say he'll be just fine." Ash let out a sigh of relief. "Do we need to come back to Pallet?" Ash asked. "Oh no. He told me to tell you and Gary not to come back at all to keep traveling. We just thought you should know from us before the news or something. But he is just fine…………and where's Gary?" "He's not here. He's waiting with the others by the city boundaries. The guy who came and got us said that he along with everyone else was supposed to wait there. He said that you asked for just me." "No, I told Nurse Joy you AND Gary." "Oh, well maybe she told him wrong………I'll let him know along with the others." Ash assured her. "And tell the professor to get better quickly and we'll all be praying for him." She nodded. "Will do." She said. "Good luck and be safe sweetheart. I love you!" "Love you, too mom." Ash hung up the phone and turned around.

Nurse Joy came up to him. "Is everything alright?" She asked. Ash nodded. "Yea, she just wanted to inform me of stuff." "That's good." She said. She then looked around. "Where's Mr. Oak?" Ash looked surprised. "He's waiting with the others. I thought you just forgot to say something to the guy that came and got me." Ash told her. "No, I told Jacob to bring both of you." She said. "Oh, well maybe he panicked or something and forgot Gary. I'm just glad everything is alright." Ash said. She nodded. "He should take you back to your friends." Nurse Joy said. "Cool." "Good luck on your journey Ash." She said walking back behind the counter. "Thanks Nurse Joy!" Ash called as he walked outside.

"Hey." Jacob greeted as Ash stepped out of the center. "Hey." He said. "Is everything ok?" the red head questioned. Ash nodded. "Everything is fine. Thanks for the drive." "No problem." He said winking at the black haired boy. Ash lightly blushed. "Come on, I'll drive you back to your friends."Ash nodded. He climbed back into the sports car. "So, how did you get this kind of car anyways?" Ash asked. "Oh, I won it. Good contest. Like I said before, it's my life. I'll even let you in on secret." He told Ash. "I sort of kiss it goodnight." Jacob laughed. Ash sweatdropped.

"So, I was thinking, you like riding in this sweet ride?" Ash nodded. "Yea, it's cool." "Then I say you ditch your friends and come travel me." Ash's eyes widened. "What?" he questioned. "Yea, just think traveling around in style. You, me, and our pokemon." Jacob said smiling smugly.

_You're one of those guys who likes the shiniest machines, ya make take off my shoes before you let me get in, I can't believe you kiss your car goodnight, now come on baby tell me, you must be joking right?_

"Uh, I like traveling by foot thank you very much." Ash said getting irritated. "Oh come on. Traveling with those losers. Especially that researcher." Ash's eye twitched. "You did remember Nurse Joy said to bring him along didn't you? You just wanted me to be alone with you." "Duh. Who cares about that guy anyways." Ash now looked ready to kill. "I care, that's who. And no I will not travel with you. Not now, not ever. Now stop the car." Ash said firmly. "But we're not even close to borders yet." He said. "I don't care. Stop the car." Jacob was about to protest when Ash pulled out a pokeball. "Stop it or lose it. I have powerful pokemon that destroy machines all the time. This one would be a piece of cake to destroy." "If you did that, I'd sue." "And I'd counter sue for not letting me out……..that or kidnapping." Ash told him. Jacob scowled but pulled over. Ash jumped out and started walking. "You won't get anyone if you're always like that!" Jacob yelled after him. "Actually I believe there's already someone who wants me and I want him just as much. But thanks for the useless advice anyways!" Ash yelled back.

_Oh woah, you think you're something special, oh woah, you think you're something else……..ok, so you got a car………..that don't impress me much, so ya got the moves, but have ya got the touch, now don't get me wrong yea I think you're alright but that won't keep warm in the middle of the night, that don't impress me much…….now you think you're cool but have ya got the touch, now now, don't get me wrong yea, I think you're alright, but that won't keep warm on long, cold, lonely night…….that don't impress me much._

"My gosh this is taking forever."Dawn said. The 6 were sitting on the ground waiting for Ash to get back. Gary nodded. Brock was about to say something when they heard a voice call. "That's it!" They all turned and stood up watching as Ash, who looked completely pissed off, walk up. "I quit!" Ash told them. "Quit what? And why are you walking? I thought that guy was supposed to bring you back." Misty said. "That 'guy' is why I should so quit." Ash said with venom in his voice. "What he do?" "Well, first he deliberately didn't tell Gary he was supposed to come to the center too and then on the way back had the guts to say I ditch you guys to 'come ride in style.' It's official. I hate being famous. This totally sucks. I hate all these people chasing after me." Ash said still pissed off. "Take a breath Ash." Brock said. Ash nodded and breathed in. "First off, what was the emergency?" May asked. "Oh, um, sorry, mom wanted to tell us that Professor Oak is in the hospital with pneumonia. Uh, but don't worry," Ash said as he saw the panicked look in Gary's eyes. "Mom says he's fine and the doctors agree. They just thought we should know by them telling us and not the news. Said she'll tell us the story later. When he gets out." Gary sighed. "Do they want us to go back to Pallet?" Gary questioned.

Ash shook his head. "No, mom said that he said don't. They just wanted to inform us." Ash told his long time friend. Gary nodded. "Alright." "Well, at least he'll be alright." Max said. Everyone nodded. "Now, to deal with your problem." Brock said. Ash looked at him. "The only way you're going to get people to stop chasing you is when you actually start dating someone." Brock told him. "You should at least think about it." Misty said. "It would get people off of you. Especially if you kissed them in front of a lot of people." Dawn said. Ash nodded. "Got anyone in mind?" Max questioned. "Oh yea." Ash said smirking. "I think I have the perfect someone in mind." Ash said. "Oh, who?" Misty asked. Ash smiled stealing a very quick glance at Gary who had a VERY jealous look in his eyes. "Anyone we know?" May asked. "Oh yea, you know him." Ash told them. "Very well in fact." Brock arched his eyebrow. Gary took a breath in and looked at his feet. 'You've known for years this day would come.' Gary's conscience told him. 'Doesn't ease the pain any though' Gary thought. He didn't notice Ash had walked up in front of him.

Ash lifted Gary's chin surprising him and everyone else. "Isn't that right, Gary?" Ash said smiling. "I…..huh?" Ash chuckled, leaned in, and pressed his lips to the brunette's. Gary's eyes widened before they slowly closed. "Aw. That's so cute!" The girls exclaimed. Ash smiled against Gary's lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Gary could hear Brock chuckle along with Max as he wrapped his own arms around Ash's waist. After a few more moments, they broke the kiss but didn't let go of one another. Ash smiled. "So, what do you say?" Ash asked. "Going to be my boyfriend or what?" Gary laughed. "What do you think?" Gary said pulling Ash into another kiss. The 5 all smiled at one another. "Well, this is going to be one interesting journey now." Brock said. "That's for sure." May said. "Alright loverboys, come on. We've already lost a lot of daylight." Misty told them smiling. They broke apart and nodded. "Yea, I can't wait to get to the next gym." Ash exclaimed. Gary chuckled. "Same old Ashy-boy." Ash stuck his tongue out and they all laughed as they walked into the forest.


End file.
